Feast of Love
by Vagabundenwind
Summary: Snow invited everyone in Storybrooke into their apartment to celebrate Christmas. With only one exception. Regina. What will Emma do, when she finds out?


For people all over the world this day was a special one and there was no exception made for the small town of Storybrooke. Everyone was in a hurry, running around trying to get last things done for this evening's special event. Everyone, but Emma.

She sat on the couch in her parents apartment. She was sitting on her knees, her belly pressed against the backrest. And, while she watched the snow falling outside her window, she felt a sudden wave of happiness overcoming her. Even the villains were too busy with other things and that meant that she didn't have to play the saviour today.

It was a special day, indeed, but for once Emma felt normal. For once she was finally able to do what everyone else did. For once she was finally able to spend a nice and calm evening with her family and the people she loved. Today was the day she had been waiting for for months.

Christmas.

Emma could her the laughter of her mother and Ruby, who prepared the food in the kitchen. She could hear her son teaching his grandfather how to play the right music on his computer. She could hear Killian, Robin and August putting the Christmas tree into its stand. It was soon followed by a bubbly Roland telling them how to decorate it in the right way. All of a sudden, Emma heard a high-pitched squeal.

She already prepared herself for yet another villain.

But when she turned around to find out the cause, she couldn't hold back her laughter. Roland was running around the living room, fully covered in glitter and ornaments and a chocolate Santa in his left hand.

The blonde smiled at herself, when she felt someone sitting down next to her on the couch. "Merry Christmas, Swan", Killian said, putting his arm on her shoulders. Only a few months ago, they had both agreed to end their relationship. But, that decision had only brought them closer together. Even though they had lost their feelings for each other, Killian had become Emma's best friend.

Emma smiled at him. "Merry Christmas." They didn't say anything and just enjoyed each others presence. Killian could feel Emma's tension when the other guests started to walk in. Whenever she heard someone knocking on the door, she got all excited. He could tell she was looking for someone. Someone special to her. He saw the disappointment in her eyes every time Mary Margaret opened the door and the wrong person appeared in the frame.

Killian knew what had happened with his friend. Emma had fallen in love. But, he also knew that pressuring her into admitting it would only end with an argument. So he waited. It took a while until the blonde finally asked, what Killian had waited to hear.

"Where is Regina? Is she not coming?" Even though he had known these questions were going to come, he had never thought of an answer. "Ehm..." He stammered, nervously scratching his ear. "Your mother..."

Fortunately, Killian was interrupted by Mary Margaret. She stood on a chair between the door and the large dinner table. She held a knife in her hand, which she carefully hit against a glass to get her guests' attention. As soon as she felt everyone's gazes upon her, she started to talk. There was not a hint of nervousness in her voice, thanks to all the speeches she held when she was queen. Emma's mother talked about the last year; All the villains they defeated.

"...and I just want to thank everyone, who came tonight. My special thanks goes to my amazing daughter Emma." Snow said and pointed towards her. "She did such a great job defending our small yet special town.

Emma, however, wasn't listening. All she could think about was a petite brunette. Emma tried to imagine what it would be like to cuddle up against her, touch her, kiss her.

She was brought back to reality, when someone bumped her shoulder. "Does the young lady want some dinner or does she want to continue daydreaming about the dirty things she'd do to her girlfriend?" Emma's head shot up and she glared at Killian, who had a dirty grin painted onto his face.

Her face went bright red as she muttered: "I wasn't thinking about her... or at least not what you think... and she's not my girlfriend." "Not yet!" "Whatever."

The dinner was good. Most people were just chatting or catching up with some gossip. After only a few minor incidents they finished dinner; without anyone getting killed or storming off. And even Granny complimented Ruby and Mary Margaret about their food. Mary Margaret had had a little breakdown, when Granny had announced she could "only do one thing - be the guest or the caterer." But luckily Ruby turned out to cook just as good as her grandmother.

Once they finished eating, most people just went on talking. It wasn't long until slow music started to play. Of course, Emma's parents were the first ones on the makeshift dance floor.

It got later and later into the night and Emma got more and more bored. Killian was dancing with Roland and Henri, Ruby had disappeared, her parents were still dancing and Regina was still not present.

Suddenly, Emma made a decision. If Regina wasn't going to come to her, she would just have to go to Regina.

Emma was just about to open the door, when her father walked over to her. "Are you going somewhere? I think you owe me a dance, love." Emma silently laughed before answering. "And I think you spend too much time with Killian."

"Well, a few days ago you said we were brow-romance or something."

Despite Emma's bad mood she couldn't help but laugh. Even though David didn't know what his daughter was laughing about, he was glad to see her smiling after the bad mood she had been in for the last few hours. "I think you meant bromance, Dad."

He slowly guided her to the dance floor, not caring that Emma hadn't actually agreed. Once they started dancing, Emma's thoughts about the regal mayor were back.

She started to wonder how it felt like to dance with Regina. The brunette's head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Dad?", she finally asked looking up to him.

"Yes, darling?"

"Ehm...Why is Regina not coming? Henri is here. Robin is here, too...I mean... Is she all by herself?"

"I'm sorry, Emma. Your mother thinks she is still evil and only playing with us. She wasn't invited."

Emma stopped dancing immediately. "What do you mean? She helped us so many times! She's a hero! She..." A hand on her mouth stopped her. Her father looked at her with pity.

"Emma, you and I both know that causing a scene will only worsen everything. Why don't you say you'll go to bed early, climb through your window and visit the woman you love?"

"You know that I... Well... like her?" Emma was shocked. She always thought that she was good at keeping secrets from her parents.

David grinned. "The way you look at her, your giggling when she's around, the daydreaming when she isn't...I recognised love. Trust me. I'm an expert", he said. "And I may or may not have heard you and Killian talking about it."

"Oh gosh! I need some alcohol."

"You're definitely my daughter." David laughed. "What about you sneak up into your room and I'm gonna bring you a bottle."

"Seriously, dad? I was a thief once. I can steal some alcohol on my own."

"If you say so." He ruffled his daughter's hair before walking away.

Emma managed to get a bottle of wine and disappear through her bedroom window without any complications. She rushed down the fire ladder. Luckily, she met no one familiar while she continued hasting down the streets.

When she finally reached Regina's front door, she took a moment or two to catch her breath. She quickly lifted her hand and knocked, before her nervousness could take the best of her.

It took a few seconds until Regina opened the door.

"Emma?", she asked in confusion, "what are you doing here?" she stepped aside to let the blonde into her house. "You should be at your mother's Christmas party.

"But id rather be here", Emma mumbled to herself, but Regina heard it nevertheless.

The both of them stood in awkward silence for a while. Emma looked around the hallway, trying to avoid the other woman's eye. She didn't notice until then that there was not a single light on in the whole house.

"Sorry, in case I woke you up. You like wine, don't you? I got you some", Emma said and lifted the bottle up for Regina to take it. But, the brunette didn't. Emma was scared she did something wrong. "Sorry, for interrupting. Maybe I should just go."

She turned around but a hand on her wrist stopped her. "No", Regina exclaimed.

"What?", the other woman asked confused. Why did Regina want her to stay after all? Does she... No! That couldn't be... But maybe, just maybe... No! Impossible!... But what if she does?... No, Emma! Don't get your hopes up high!

A familiar voice brought her back to reality. "Maybe you could stay here." Regina gave her a small smile before continuing. "It's dark outside. Who knows which monsters are out there right now. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Emma was surprised to see that Regina was telling the truth; surprised that she cared about her well-being.

Regina moved her hand up to Emma's shoulder which gave the blonde Goosebumps all over her body. "Why don't you take a seat on the couch. I'll get some sheets, since it looks like you're going to stay the night." The mayor gave her a warm smile before rushing up the stairs.

Emma went to the kitchen. She got two wine glasses out and walked to the living room. There was a little coffee table next to the couch. She put the glasses and wine onto it. Just like every other room in Regina's house was painted white. There was a huge glass front, that led to the garden and took up most of the wall. The wall opposite the glass front had two doors; one led to the hallway and one to the kitchen. The couch was made out of red leather. It was facing one of the other walls. There was a small but expensive-looking television built into it.

Emma noticed that most of the furniture was made out of the same light brown wood. The picture frames on the shelves were white and all in the same angle to the wall. The pictures were mostly of Henry or him with Regina. But one picture caught Emma's eye.

She picked it up. It was a drawing of a young version of Regina sitting on a chair. She was wearing a light blue dress and her hair fell in waves onto her shoulders. Behind her was an old man. His hands were resting on Regina's shoulders.

Only then did she notice the writing underneath. In fine black letters it said "Henry and Regina Mills". But before Emma was able to inspect the room any further, she heard light footsteps in the hallway.

She put the picture down just as Regina entered the room.

The older woman gave her a pyjama and a toothbrush. It only took a few minutes for Emma to return from the bathroom.

Nut much had changed. There were sheets on the couch now and Regina was just folding a blanket. Emma walked towards her and put the clothes she had worn earlier onto the armrest.

It didn't take long until they sat on the couch. They talked for hours; about Mary Margaret, politics and finally each other.

"Favourite animal?" Emma asked.

"I love horses. We used to have a few when I was younger. That's also why I got Henry one a few years ago.

"Yeah. I remember. Doctor Whale tried to revive this guy... What was his name again?"

"Daniel. His name was Daniel. He was my fiancé." She looked down fiddling with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I really am." Emma took the brunette's hands into her own. She drew small circles on them with her thumbs.

"It's okay. I'm over it now. It was a long time ago. Thank you for your concern though." Regina had a sad smile on her face, still looking at their intertwined hands.

"Favourite colour?" she asked and looked up into Emma's eyes. The blonde was surprised but understood why she changed the subject.

"Green, yours?"

"Red. Like apples."

Emma suddenly remembered something. "I brought you some wine. I hope you like it, it's apple wine", she said and grinned, "I swear it's not poisonous."

"I don't try to poison people very often" Regina tried to defend herself but still grinned at Emma. "Only once... maybe twice... okay three times. I think."

"Oh, yeah, only three times", Emma said sarcastically, "you just tried to kill our son."

"I didn't try to poison our son. _You_ were supposed to eat it." The last part was a mumble and the other woman saw the guilt in her eyes.

It was silent after that. Regina looked into Emma's eyes, and Emma looked into Regina's.

"Maybe it was good that I didn't", the blonde said. Her breath got stuck in her throat, when they both moved closer.

Regina started to caress Emma's cheek and pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. Their eyes were closed and their faces only mere inches apart. It seemed like forever before Regina finally pressed her lips onto hers.

They moved in slow sync. Emma's hands drowned in Regina's hair, her tongue asking for entrance. The other woman opened her mouth giving her the permission to explore it.

They pulled apart, both in the need of oxygen. The brunette's forehead was still resting against the blonde's, her hand still caressed her cheek. Her breathing started to slow down before she spoke.

"Maybe it was good that you didn't."


End file.
